


Differences

by asmallkitten



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dad!Cullen, Daddy!Cullen, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Humor, In-Laws, Kids, Parent Cullen Rutherford, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser, Pregnancy, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallkitten/pseuds/asmallkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just parenting fluff /runs and hides/<br/>/pokes head out/ hope u enjoy, love u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Gently swinging in the evening sun and cradling her distended belly, Mariella scratched Thunder’s head. The mabari was snoozing beneath her happily before rousing suddenly and seeming to catch a scent on the light summer breeze, raised his head to bark enthusiastically in its direction. The mage followed his line of sight and a wide smile broke out at the convoy approaching their modest farmstead from the track.

"Mooooommmmyyyyy!" shouted little Eilonwy, perched atop her father's shoulders, blonde curls bouncing as she vigorously waved. Her mother waved back in return at the approaching group which consisted of 4 year-old Eilonwy on Cullen's shoulders with Gabriel their six year-old holding his hand. To their side were Rosalie, Damien and their Petunia. 

"I'm sorry we took longer than anticipated, love, our son gave me the fright of my life." Cullen greeted his wife, ascending the wooden steps of their home.  
"Daaaa, I was fighting demons!" Gabriel interjected to the amusement of both sets of parents. Mariella would have given him a little telling-off but their daughter interrupted before it was possible.

"Mama mama! Want to know! I asked Auntie Rose but she wouldn't tell me!" the little toddler fought to be down on the porch-swing with her before her papa obliged.

"Oh? What do you want to know darling?"

"Mommy.” She began very seriously, the pudgy little face creasing in concentration “Me and daddy and Gabriel and auntie and uncle and Tunia all have two and you only have one! Why?" the stream of words soon tumbled out, little apostrophes added when she tugged on her mother's empty sleeve.

"Ellie that's mean!" said their son in return, who had also left his father's side to hug his mother's knees. Ella couldn't feel anything other than pride in response to either of them; her children were four and six and both so intelligent! Ellie, for noticing the differences between her mother's anatomy and that of the others and Gabe for understanding that such a question could be insensitive (if coming from an adult). She threw back her head and laughed heartily before turning to address her sister and brother -in-law, holding out her hand to them in greeting.

"Rosie, Damien, hello. Thank you for helping keep them entertained today" Mariella chuckled “I remember how exhausting that day-job was before I got so-“she gestured her hand to the full stomach protruding beneath the softly patting hands of her impatient daughter and then held it out to them in greeting. Each returned the gesture, praising the energy of her children and returning her smile warmly "and hello to you, little flower" she spoke gently, bending forward slightly off the bench to grin at the little girl hiding behind her mother's skirts.

"My shy little bloom" Rosalie crooned, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "don't hide from your auntie, now"

"Come, little one, say hello" her father encouraged.

"H-hello auntie" stammered the little niece

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes please." that came out a lot clearer, much to the delight of all. 

"Ah, ok! Allow me to brew some tea first-" Mariella attempted to rise from the seat before three sets of hands moved to stop her.

"Don't worry love, I shall-" Cullen started but was quickly interrupted by his little sister.

"No brother, you've chased Gabe around for the greater part of this afternoon, Damien and I will take care of it. Come, husband" Rosalie decided, taking her partner's hand and leading them both inside.

"Thank you Rosie!" Ella called after them, suddenly overwhelmed with love for her sister, then turning back to her eager audience, she began. "Well, my darling children, I will not tell you the whole story, at least until our little chick here" she patted her belly "is born. It's far too frightening for my cubs." The cubs in question began to protest until they were hushed by their father.

"Cubs, don't interrupt, understand?"

"Yes da." they chorused, Petunia kept politely quiet.

"I will tell you a shorter version however." her children whooped but were quickly silenced by a firm look from their ma. "When Da and I were just married, before any of you were born, we fought evil together in the Inquisition! Your auntie, my Petunia, was mage-inquisitor!” She began emphatically, wiggling her fingers before adopting a deep tone “And uncle Cullen was commander! In charge of the whole army!” the children gasped and she heard her husband try to stifle a laugh before reverting to her regular voice. “But you see, dear ones, mommy had a mark on her left hand to help her fight and in the end she had to make a choice: keep the arm and its huge power or have a life with your Da."

Little Gabe blew a raspberry, unsatisfied with this. "You chose our Da over a hooge power hand? Mommy is silly."

Mariella looked away from her children to her husband, standing behind them. She beamed uncontrollably at him as their gazes met and held "Oh, I don't know. Mommy had never loved anyone so much."  
"And Daddy could never have let her get away anyway." Cullen finished, leaning down to plant a kiss on his wife's lips, earning another raspberry from their son in addition to squeals of joy from the little girls. "Besides," he continued, moving to sit cross-legged with the little ones, placing his son on his knee "If mama chose not to stay with daddy, how would you or your sister be here? How would you play?"

Gabriel's golden eyes grew wide in understanding before he leapt off his father's lap, vaulting over Thunder, to clutch his mother's legs again "Thank you ma! Thank you for choosing da!" and he was soon joined by his sister as their cousin observed, giggling behind her hands like a proper little lady.

"Thank you for having one arm mama!" Eilonwy cried, and then finally both children looked up into her eyes and exclaimed

"We love playing!"

And the druffalo, goats and nearby chickens all turned to watch as Cullen and Mariella laughed hysterically, perhaps loud enough even, for Andraste to hear.

And if she did, she was smiling.


End file.
